


idle worship

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, M/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gladio has been teasing Prompto the whole car ride, and Prompto needs thissobadly.Unfortunately, Gladio has other plans.





	idle worship

**Author's Note:**

> um hI SO. i'm sad because of,, chris cornell,, so i'm distracting myself by writing :-D
> 
> title is from "idle worship" by paramore! it has nothing to do w the fic I just like the title

"Are we there yet?" Prompto complained from the shotgun seat, pouting to his left at Ignis, who kept his gaze forward and on the road. A quiet, irritated sigh was the only response. The blond groaned and sunk down in his seat impatiently, pulling out his phone to play a game of King's Knight. He heard a soft snicker behind him before his phone vibrated with a text notification from Gladio. He rolled his eyes, opening it up.

Immediately, he darted to the other side of his seat and hid his phone screen in his jacket, face reddening deeply. There was a dick on his phone. Specifically, Gladio's dick. And it was thick and engorged in his hand, a visible bead of pre-cum sliding down his tan foreskin. Prompto nearly choked on air, eyes widening as he continued to ogle at the inappropriate image. His reaction most definitely caught the others' attention, and Noctis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Got embarrassing stuff on your search history or something?" he teased, a playful smirk twisting his lips tauntingly. The blond in question shook his head bashfully, turning his phone screen off and shoving it in his vest pocket.

"N-Nope! Just, uh, got surprised by... my zell tree!" Prompto lied, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. He was a very bad liar, and everyone including himself knew, but no one dared to press further. After a minute or so, another notification caused his phone to buzz in his pocket again, and he reluctantly pulled it out, being sure to "subtly" aim the screen away from any curious eyes. It was another from Gladio. This time, it was a text. He breathed a premature sigh of relief before reading the text over.

_I know you want my cock, pretty boy._

He gulped. Gods, that made it sound like Aranea was sexting him. No, he didn't need that image in his mind. He quickly tapped out a response.

_\- no i dont._

He heard a scoff from behind him.

_Don't deny it. I don't even have to look at you to tell that you're hard already._

Looking down at his lap, he blinked, pulling his shirt down ever so slightly to cover his sudden, embarrassing awakening.

_\- shut up asshole._

The minutes he waited for the impending text felt like hours of burning anticipation as he was forced to stare at those three, godforsaken dots wiggling around on his screen. Buzz buzz.

_Bet you want to suck it, huh? That'd be hot. I wanna watch you choke on my dick, drool dripping down your chin._

_I'm not good at sexting. Please just suck my dick._

He snorted, leaving the message on "read" and slipping his phone back into his pocket. Oh, yes, he'd choke on his dick so good that Gladio would regret teasing him in front of Ignis and Noctis. It was the perfect plan and that previous sentence totally didn't sound weird at all.

Eventually, the Gods blessed Prompto, and Ignis' soothing and guiding voice broke into his dirty thoughts. "We need to replenish our supply of curatives." Hallelujah.

They had arrived at the Taelpar Rest Area, and Prompto giddily skipped inside of the store, glancing towards Gladio with a menacing smirk. "C'mon, big guy. Bathroom's right around the corner." How he had managed to slip the both of them away without Ignis and Noctis noticing, he didn't know. They probably had noticed, but didn't have the persistence to ask questions, or the perversion to follow.

The bright, nearly blinding, fluorescent lights struck Prompto by surprise and caused him to pause momentarily upon entering, rubbing at his eyes and looking over at Gladio. He was given no chance to speak or make a move as Gladio shoved him against a wall and began nipping at his neck aggressively. The freckled male squeaked upon being bitten and raked his nails down the muscular individual's back. "D-Dude, I think we should at least get in a stall first!"

The Shield grunted in approval, picking the smaller one up and practically throwing him into the nearest stall before following and locking the door. A dangerous move, considering the odds of him hitting his head on the toilet. Or getting it stuck in there.

Lifting the blond up, he slammed their lips together, backing up so that his back was against a wall before snagging his bottom lip between his teeth. Prompto whimpered, grinding his desperate arousal against Gladio's rather muscular thigh and moaning. The latter snarled and nudged his crotch — a warning to cease his actions. Reluctantly, he obliged, allowing Gladio to gnaw on his worried lips as his cock throbbed in his boxers.

Gladiolus broke the kiss (better referred to as a biting session) off abruptly, pushing the blond down onto his knees in front of him. "You promised me a good dick-sucking," he said, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants before pulling his fully erect cock out and watching Prompto's face lighten up with surprise and arousal. A hungry tongue poked out of his mouth to moisten his lips before looking up at Gladio.

"I promised no such thing, but I will deliver." And soon enough, he kept his word, bloody and swollen lips wrapping around his thick length. He whimpered nervously at the already surfacing ache in his jaw from the stretch, swallowing more of the veiny flesh down his inexperienced, gagging throat. The pulsing around the tip of his cock caused Gladio to groan lowly, head tilting back as he shoved Prompto's head further down, craving more. It was becoming hard for the younger man to breathe, but he managed to steady some breaths through his nose, feeling Gladio's pubes tickle his face with each puff of air he let out.

"Fuck, Prompto. You feel so good." His tone was low enough to be considered an animalistic growl, and the quavering seemed to indicate he was quickly approaching orgasm. Prompto took that as a sign of him succeeding in his attempted blowjob, and encouraged him to continue on, pulling almost all the way off before pushing himself back down again. The tiles of the bathroom floor were cold against his knees, but it felt as though every other part of his body was heated abnormally. He yearned for any kind of touch, desperate for some sort of release as he felt his arousal uncomfortably brush against the front of his boxers.

The heat in Gladio's abdomen seemed to be coiling up quicker and quicker, with every hot puff of air from Prompto's noise, and every soft whine that vibrated against his shaft, until eventually, he felt the build up inside of him snap, and white ribbons of cum shot down Prompto's tight throat. The latter pulled off, resulting in a few drops of cum landing on his face, mostly around his mouth, and he wiped it off, grinning up at Gladio proudly. "Did I do good?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't flatter yourself." He breathed heavily as he came down from his climax, pulling his pants back up and unlocking the stall door. A confused, blond eyebrow quirked up in inquiry.

"Uh... What about me?" Prompto reminded, vaguely gesturing downwards towards his crotch. Gladio chuckled, shaking his head and opening the bathroom door.

"I asked you to give me a blowjob. Never said I'd return the favor."

The younger man merely stared at the other in shock, unable to respond. He watched him exit the bathroom, freckled face paling uncomfortably until he was sure he appeared six shades lighter than normal. The door swung open again, and in came Noctis, who nodded towards Prompto and approached a urinal. "Hey, man. Whatever happened between you two is none of my business. But seriously, dude, you should take care of that, or at least cover it up."

The gunner gave the prince a look of disgust before he self-consciously pulled his shirt down, stomping out of the bathroom angrily.


End file.
